IchiNaru My Love Oneshot
by MewRainbow100
Summary: Ichigo Momomiya and Naruto Uzumaki together.


IchiNaru My Love Oneshot

(Ichigo's P.O.V)

"Ichigo thanks for inviting me to the beach with you." Naruto Uzumaki said to me. "You're welcome Naruto-kun." I said smiling. We found a spot on the beach and laid on the blanket together. I had my head on his chest and we stayed like that for a good five seconds until we decided to have sex on the beach. While we were, it got me to remembering when we first met.

(Ichigo's flashback...)

"There he is!" I squealed with delight as I saw the boy I so despreately loved. My friends around me just looked in confusion. "Minto over there!" I pointed to the boy I was talking about. The blue haired, blue eyed girl known as Aizawa Minto looked over to where I was pointing. "I still don't understand what you see in him Ichigo." Minto replied. "Hey! Don't talk about him like that!" I said defensively. "What? I don't! Remember I'm with Oneesama. So I don't see what you like in a boy when they're are some really hot girls here." She replied. Minto is lesbian and she loves Zakuro Fujiwara, model, superstar, actress, and mew mew. They've been dating for a while now and she doesn't see boys the way I do but if I could just get him to notice me or get him to talk to me I would be happy. His spiky orange hair and those sweet crystal blue eyes. He's just so sexy! Sice we live in a different dimesion, the other mews and I don't get to come here too often but when we do, I always look for him. "You don't even know his name Ichigo-san." Our green haired green eyed compainion Lettuce Midorikawa told me. "Yeah Ichigo-neechan. You always talk about him but you don't know his name na no da." Our blonde haired yellow eyed companion Pudding Fong added. "Yeah I know you guys but he's still hot!" I shot back. "Well then go talk to him Ichigo." Our purple haired purple eyed compainion Zakuro Fujiwara came up behind me. "How? What I can I say to a guy like that?" I asked frantically. "Well you don't come right out and say it Ichigo-neechan." Our red haired red eyed compainion Ringo Akai said. "I know but how do I start the conversation?" I asked. "That's a good question. Girls!" Our light blone haired pink eyed compainion Berry Shirayuki said before all the girls went behind me. "That's for you to figure out." They all said before pushing me forward towards him until they shoved me forward and I was supposed to walk on my own. I got really nervous so I wasn't watching where I was going and I almost tripped but someone caught me. When I looked up, my face turned bright red at who I saw holding me.

(Naruto's P.O.V)

I looked at the girl beneith me. Her face was bright red and I could tell she was nervous. "Are you alright?" I asked her. She nodded slowly and tried to hide her blushing red face. "You must be..." I asked. "Ichigo. Ichigo Momomiya." She replied. "Well nice to meet you Ichigo. I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Next Hokage to be exact." I said posing like I was a tough guy. "If you pass the Chunnin Exams this time dumbass!" My sister called out. "Shut up! I will pass this time!" I shouted back. "Yeah that's what you said last time and you still got your ass kicked by Gaara-kun and me." She said. The girl looked in shock at my sister before she said,...

(Ichigo's P.O.V)

"Midnight-chan?" Naruto looked at me in confusion. "Ichigo? What are you doing here?" Leena asked. "I was around and I decided to stop by." I said. "Oh so it's been a while. How've you been since that INCIDENT with Masaya?" Leena asked. "Not to well. I wish I had someone to curl up with at night." I said nuzzling my head in Naruto's chest. "Um...Ichigo? Are you okay?" Naruto asked. "Yeah I'm fine." I said. "You're nuzzling your head on my chest." He said. I looked and he was right. My face turned a crimson red and I stopped instantly. "Well whatever. Anyway, come on Naruto we have to go. Good to see you again Ichigo!" Leena said grabbing Naruto by the arm and dragging him away from me. "I was held...by...Naruto...Uzu...maki." I said before I passed out in pure shock.

(Ichigo's dream...)

"Where am I?" I asked out loud. "Right here Ichigo." Said a familar voice. I turned around and looked. I gasped at what I saw. Naruto was laying naked on a bed with an extra spot next to him. "Now, now Ichigo. That's what you wear when you do this. This is what you wear." He said before he snapped his fingers. Instantly my mew outfit was changed into a soft pink silk lingerie outfit with some cream colored silk underwear and a pink bra with strawberries all over it. I blushed madly as Naruto got up from the bed and picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed. "Ichigo." He whispered lustfully in my ear as he kissed my neck, biting down softly and sucking on the marks it left behind. I leaned my head back in pleasure as he continued kissing all down my body but when he got bellow my bellybutton I pushed him away. "Please don't." I said. "It's okay Ichigo. I know what you like." He said before he brought his mouth close to my ear. "You're like my sister in a way. You like it when I..." He started to say before he burped softly in my ear making my body heat up and making me spill over majorly. "Naruto...kun." I moaned as he bit down on my ear lobe softly. He climbed on top of me and kissed me. I could feel his erection big time and it caused a lot of friction between us. "Ichigo. I wanna show you something. Watch." He said before he burped my name, making me almost scream in pleasure. "You liked that?" He asked. "Yeah...it was...beautiful." I said breathing heavily. "Well then...let's do it this way...Ichigo." He said burping my name once again. "Naruto I..." I said before I completely soaked the underwear I was wearing. "You're soaked and I can feel it." He said. I blushed majorly as I felt his hand move towards it. I felt his hand rubbing my vagina and I almost screamed once again. I felt his hand move upward and then I felt him pulling down my underwear. As soon as he pulled them off I covered it in shyness but his hand stopped mine before it got there. He touched my naked vagina and I felt him actually go inside. I screamed as his fingers pushed in and out over and over again. "Alright here comes the real fun." He said as he lifted the silk gown above my head and threw it on the floor. Before I even had time to react, he pulled me in for a firey kiss and then I felt him push inside me. As we laid down on the bed, with him still fucking me, he'd stop every once and a while and burp my name, making me even wetter than before but when I truly felt pleasure I'd never felt before come to me. I knew it could only be one thing. He's about to come inside me and I was already feeling mine about to spill over so I knew that our come would mix. Sure enough, it did and it felt so good, both of us moaned. Then I heard someone calling my name and I reached out and I was enguled in a bright light.

(Outside of Ichigo's dream)

I looked around. "Where am I?" I asked out loud. "You're at the beach Ichigo." Said a familiar voice. I looked around and I saw Naruto standing above me. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah I'm fine." I said. "Well you fell asleep while we were making love on the beach and I wanted to wake you up so you wouldn't get sunburned." He said. "Well thank you." I said. I looked up and saw the beautiful sunset above us. "Naruto am I dreaming?" I asked. "Nope. This is a reality and it's just right." He said. "A sunset on the beach. Yeah it's perfect." I said turning to face him and then we kissed with the sunset background behind us.

THE END!


End file.
